


Effortless

by sugarpixi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clerith, F/M, Fluff, Zifa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Zifa with a side of Clerith.Was she that upset that her sigh echoed? Huh? She opened her eyes quickly and they fluttered in confusion, to find a man with wild raven hair and sparkling blue eyes.“I hope that drink is for me.”Tifa's hand tightened around the glass, she squinted her eye at the man as if challenging him and then she promptly tilted her head back and downed her concoction.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Effortless

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Squenix does. 

Effortless 

They've been sitting together since the party began. The brunette laughs, the sound is distinct, twinkling like stars carrying over even the boisterous and rowdy conversations. A small smile sets on the blond man's face, where a stony expression usually sits... In a short time, the man had gone through many ranges of emotions. The dim lighting of the bar seemed to create a romantic atmosphere for the two who were enjoying each other's company like no one else was around. 

From behind the bar, Tifa with pursed lips, watches on, between robotic motions, picking random assortments of alcohol, pouring them into the shaker and mixing them. There was a pang in her chest, but she couldn't stop watching. When she was finally satisfied, she picked up a glass and poured the drink she made, and closing her eyes she sighed. The act of and the sound was soothing. Oh, that was louder than normal. Was she that upset that her sigh echoed? Huh? She opened her eyes quickly and they fluttered in confusion, to find a man with wild raven hair and sparkling blue eyes.

“I hope that drink is for me.” 

Tifa's hand tightened around the glass, she squinted her eye at the man as if challenging him and then she promptly tilted her head back and downed her concoction. Zack's eyes widened, his jaw practically on the floor. That was... amazing but also quite scary, he had to admit. She slammed the glass down, a self-satisfied smirk on her face, as a rosy color slowly flooded her face. 

“We could have halved!” He sputtered incredulously then chimed as he saw her pick the shaker up again, “Next one's mine!” 

Tifa ignored him, pacing the bar and once again reaching for a different combination of bottles. Zack watched in amusement. 

“Maybe, we should switch places. Or you can come join me.” Zack suggested, turning his head a little and peering at the couple sitting at a table still chatting animatedly to one another. 

Tifa snorted, and stopped mid-shake. What was this guy on about?

“They are so sweet, makes you kinda jealous huh?” 

“What was that?” the barmaid asked, an edge in her voice. 

“You jealous?”

“No. I'm not.” 

“Really? Are you sure?” 

“Why would I be?” the words left her, a growl from the back of her throat. 

“Because you keep looking over there,” Zack pointed out turning his body in the stool so he faced the pair. Tifa in her distraction, mid-pour spilled a little of the drink onto the table. Zack spun around quickly when he heard her hiss. Before she was able to reach for it, Zack put his hand around the glass she was pouring into and picked it up, licking the spillage, while gazing at her. Tifa watched in shock and awe, trembling and then frantically trying to grab it back when she realized it was the same glass she took a drink out of. Unfortunately for her, Zack was faster and pressed it to his mouth, waggling his fingers at her as he drained it. 

“You...” Tifa seethed. 

“Let's get outta here!” Zack suggested, with a grin, setting the glass down. 

“I—what...” the barmaid stammered, glancing around frazzled. 

Zack nodded over to the group of people still laughing and enjoying themselves. 

“They're grown, they can help themselves,” 

“The games--”

“We'll come back in time. Or if we don't I'll take the heat for it. What do you say?” 

Tifa bit her lower lip, hands behind her back, rocking from foot to foot, as if weighing the decision. Zack stood in place like a statue, and his inviting smile did not falter. The barmaid took a deep breath in and exhaled.

“Fine.” she murmured. 

“You sure? Don't decide on account of me,” Zack said with a chuckle. 

She turned her head away from him, sweeping her fingers through her hair. 

“I need the air.”

She slipped from behind the bar and stood at his side. 

“Let's go.” 

“Just... look ahead.” Zack advised, walking at a steady even space beside her. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tifa replied dismissively, trying her best to follow him. As they walked out, Tifa noticed that she was getting closer and closer, so by the time they were right outside of the bar, their shoulders pressed against one another's. She took a quick side step away from him. 

“So...” she started.

“Kitty!” he shrieked stooping over to sweep a white cat into his arms. 

Tifa fell silent, but chuckled with a shake of her head. That was strangely cute. 

“Come pet him, he's so soft!”   
Without any more questions asked, Tifa did as she was told. The fur soft and warm on her finger tips had an instant calming effect. 

“I'm jealous.” Zack admitted plainly, “but so are you. So, just admit it. You'll feel better, promise. It's better than bottling it in.” 

“I...” Tifa started, her fingers stopping their movements instead burying themselves in the strands of white. 

“Do you like Cloud...?” there was a caution to his words. It was like a gentle prodding. 

Did she like Cloud? She felt stunned, removing her hand from the cat to scratch her chin in thought. There were so many feelings she felt when Cloud was around. But now that she was being confronted about it... the answer did not come automatically as she expected. She also was surprised by how willing she was to answer. This was the first time she actually sat around to think about her feelings regarding Cloud. Wow. She thought before going back on subject. Did she like Cloud? What did she like about him? 

“I've known him for such a long time. He's handsome... strong... it's comfortable.” 

“So you're... familiar?” Zack pressed, “I get that...” he thought back to his village, so quiet, so safe, comfortable. 

“When he's with her. He's... different. Not in a bad way. But even though I've known him for so long... I don't recall him laughing that way, smiling that way, those eyes didn't quite shine like that either. I barely can keep a conversation going too long with him. But she makes it seem so--”

“Easy?” Zack cut in, “Yeah when I watch them it makes me think that I want what they have.” 

“You're right. Easy...”

“Well, I am glad that it seems like you are finding it easy to confide in me.” the raven haired man said, hugging the cat close against his chest. 

“Do you want what they have? Maybe it's not about Cloud at all. But you want that...” 

“Maybe.” the barmaid shrugged.

“Do you find it hard to say what you want, what you feel? Act as you wish?” Zack continued on with his questions. Was Zack trying to be her therapist? Again she wanted to laugh. It felt like such a long time she felt someone was very interested in her except the difference was that these were grown-up questions way deeper and complicated than things like your favorite color or favorite tea time snack and she couldn't help but feel a little flattered by his curiosity. 

“Slow down there! Don't you think that you're asking too much at once? And the questions aren't that easy.” Tifa countered. 

“Answering my questions with a question. I like that!” 

Tifa crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. Zack dropped the cat from his arms. 

“Come with me!”

“What is it now?” Tifa asked him, watching the cat scuttle away. 

“Just take a walk with me.” He repeated, softer this time. 

“Fine...” She relented. 

Thus, they trekked all over Sector 7, through the wide open spaces, the narrow, every nook and cranny. Every step of the way Zack was able to come up with something to talk about. And when they were quiet she thought about the questions he had asked. Even now she didn't really have all the answers for the very first but as she thought and thought about things... she felt like she was learning more about herself. 

“Let's stop here for a while.” Zack suggested stopping at a little kiosk outside. He pulled some seats from underneath some little tables beside it. 

“We have food and drinks at the bar.” Tifa reminded him. 

“Don't worry about it. I got you!”

“But--” 

“Sit!” he insisted, coaxing her into the chair facing his. She sat down and watched him order some food. Little plates of food were placed all around their table and then a regular sized plate filled with meat. 

“I'm going to assume you didn't eat properly before your stunt back there,” Zack laughed, taking the tongs and spreading the meat on the grill on their table. With a pout, Tifa shook her head and took a sip from the sparkling water he ordered. 

“I could still cook back at the bar,” Tifa mumbled. 

“So can I.” Zack retorted. 

“You, cook?” 

“Just one of many things you didn't know about me,” Zack bragged, flipping the meat over. 

“I don't count this as cooking,” Tifa teased. 

“So I suppose I need to come and show you my skills one day, it's a date!” the raven haired man announced splitting the meat between them evenly. A-a date? Tifa looked down at her plate and was encouraged with a smiling face to take more food. She nodded, picking off the smaller plates. As she took a bite of her food she peered up at him, taking huge bites and consuming a large amount at a time. Did he even realize what he said? Was he acting like he didn't say what he just did? It was hard to focus on the food when she felt butterflies in her stomach. At least someone's enjoying, she thought and then she remembered that he also took a hit of a mystery drink, 

“Thank you...” she said softly.

“Don't thank me yet! There's more!” Zack got up, quickly patting his stomach.

“Don't be in a hurry!” Tifa scolded. 

“Sorry, are you still eating?” 

“I'm... I'm alright.” 

“Good. Well, we can walk some more and then I'll take you somewhere.” 

She didn't protest. But as they walked around, she found herself becoming overcome with an overwhelming desire. 

“Can we go to the convenience store?” 

“We can go where ever you want!” 

She walked ahead of him, foiling his plans of opening the door for her. She knew what she came there for. What she wanted. But that that didn't stop her eyes from scanning through rows of colorfully packaged products begging to be picked up and bought. When Zack stepped in he did just the same as her, although unlike her, he was picking things up talking loudly to himself in a heated debate on whether to splurge on some snacks. Tifa went to the fridge and she got out a melon popsicle. After picking one up she glanced over at Zack who was still poking around and she decided to pick up another one before going to the counter. Zack followed after her, dropping random assortments of candies with a thud. Tifa smiled, what a big kid.

As they walked out, she reached into her grocery bag and pulled out one of the bars and handed it to Zack. 

“For me? Thank you!” he looked genuinely shocked. His eyes looking even more innocent and boyish than ever. 

“I don't think I could've decided which candy bar I wanted to start on! I just hope they don't melt in my pockets!” 

The thought of all the things he bought melting into a pool of sticky substance in his pockets made Tifa cringe. She didn't know why the image came to her so powerfully but it did. 

“What's that look on your face for?” 

“Ah, nothing don't worry about it,” Tifa waved him off and opened her own Popsicle. As she took a bite she felt refreshed and emitted a satisfied sound. Zack started making sounds himself seemingly following suit. 

“You making fun of me?” Tifa asked him suspiciously. 

“Nah, it's really good! No wonder you wanted some!”

“Pallet cleanser.” Tifa explained shortly. 

“Eating good food, enjoying things. They need no explanations.” 

What a carefree guy. When was the last time she did those things? What food and activities had she indulged in? For so long it seemed like she was focused on just staying alive, she forgot to live. She had a lot of things to think about tonight. Still, she shouldn't let it ruin her focus on game night. Whenever they got back. If they get back in time. Whatever that meant right now. When they finished with the popsicles, Tifa collected the sticks and disposed of their wastes. 

“Alright then... are you ready?” Zack asked her.

“To...?” 

“Go to that place? C'mon!” 

Without waiting for he response he took her hand in his and made a run for it. The buildings, the sky and ground all melded together into a blur. They stopped right at a narrow passageway, causing Tifa to quirk an eyebrow at Zack, her excitement dissipating. 

“Shall we?” 

“I don't know about this...” 

“It's fine! Promise! I'll go ahead then.” 

Tifa watched him squeeze through between tight walls and she wondered if she should simply just walk away. Hearing him huff and puff with his effort to squeeze through she let go of her doubts and followed after him to suffer the same fate. When the pathway ended, she looked in awe at the wide space they stumbled upon and in that wide open space stood an equally sketchy building as the alleyway entrance. 

“If you're nervous you can hold my hand,” Zack offered. 

“Let's just go.” 

“After you” 

When they entered the building the atmosphere changed completely. It was loud and full of excitement. As they walked in four clerks behind a desk greeted them with a bow. 

“Will you be spectators or a brawler today?” the clerk they approached asked. 

“What is this exactly?” Tifa asked Zack, putting a hand on his arm, and giving it a squeeze. 

The clerk answered for him explaining that they entered an arena for hand-to-hand combat. 

“I thought it'd be something cool to watch--”

“Is there a fee to sign in?” Tifa asked, putting her hands on the edge of the table and staring right at the clerk. 

“No, there is no fee, however, you will need to sign a waiver,” she said pulling out a piece of paper. 

“N-now hold on a minute!” Zack waved his arms. 

Tifa scanned the document, and at the bottom she signed her name. 

“Don't worry. Besides, I have... some steam to blow off.” 

Zack raised an eyebrow. She was definitely sad. Steam... Was she actually angry? Was he wrong this entire time? 

“Then, Ms. Lockhart, I can lead you to the waiting room, follow me,” one of the clerks said. Zack tried to follow after her. But he was stopped by the other clerk. 

“Will you be a spectator or brawler, sir?” 

“I—I'll watch,” he said with defeat, “How much is it?” He watched Tifa's back as she walked off. He wondered what would be in store for her. Who would be showing up tonight. Typically these things were filled with matches that involved pretty bad looking guys who got more and more intimidating as you cleared the rounds...

Indeed, Zack was not disappointed. It was... as expected. Initially, he was worried for her. The first match was a guy who was three times her size, hulking with muscles sun glasses over his eyes. He could only imagine what eyes were behind that lens. When the bell rang he stood up in his seat, his hands automatically flying over his mouth. The match ended quickly with a deafening thud. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened. But in the end, Tifa's foot was on the back of the giant, raising her fists triumphantly and the match was called. 

After that match, the only matches Zack found himself invested in were Tifa's. It was a strange feeling of pride and belief but mixed with concern and worry that lingered in the back of his mind. It was a worry that lingered on even when she continuously proved how strong and capable she was. Soon the final battle arrived and visually, Zack felt more comfortable although just from watching the matches, this person had to be a more formidable opponent than the others. 

As soon as the bell rang, the opponent launched an attack at Tifa. Tifa, with quick enough reflexes took a minor blow, the stunned impression on her face mirroring the spectators'. She recovered quickly and got back into her stance. The other fighter was definitely more aggressive in this match. From the beginning it seemed that their strategy was to overwhelm and knock her out quickly. Seeing through the enemy, Tifa played on the defense, using every sense she could to counter and defend herself, all the while analyzing her opponent. She dodged a flurry of attacks and—an opening! Tifa pulled her fist back and right on cue, her fist connected to her opponent's side. The attack seemed to have affected the fighter's ability, but they remained fast, and determined to land blows. This is going to be a long fight, Tifa thought. The best thing to do in the situation was wear her opponent out and make sure that every punch, every kick, landed. 

From the stands Zack watched on pins and needles. Just by watching her, he was learning so much. So, she was not only strong and skilled in martial arts... she was quite calculating and decisive when needed. He cheered every time she landed a hit, in between eating handfuls of popcorn and sipping on his cola.

“GO TIFA!” He yelled, as she landed yet another hit, “Oh... Gotta go! Gotta go! Can't miss it!” 

He got up from his seat and darted out of the arena. 

From within the ring, Tifa smiled. Though everyone's voices were melding into one, she heard that very distinct voice cheering for her. It was about time she ended the fight. Her opponent was getting sloppy and slow. But it was the opposite for her. Somehow, someway, she felt a fire burning inside of herself. 

“IT'S A KNOCK OUT!” 

The announcer yelled, checking on the opponent after collapsing from one of Tifa's punch combos. The fighter was breathing heavily, eyes shut tight, their fingers moving feebly, right before losing consciousness. 

“This is amazing everyone! Please, let's congratulate today's winner—Tifa Lockhart!!”

Tifa stood in the center, flushed from the battle, but also feeling very shy with so many eyes locked on her. 

“You prize will be presented--” 

“Excuse me....” Tifa began meekly, looking at her feet, “I have a request.” 

“A-a request?” The announcer repeated into his microphone. 

Tifa raised her head and with a determine expression asked for the mic. 

“If it's alright with everyone...” she began. The crowd cheered her name. 

“I would like one more round...” 

“Do you hear that everyone!? Our champion of the night still wants to keep on fighting!” screamed the announcer, somehow getting his hands on another microphone. 

“I challenge...” She scanned the crowd, and finding him she pointed in his direction, “YOU!” 

The cameras found Zack and soon his face was displayed on the big screen in the center of the arena. Dumbfounded he pointed at himself. Tifa nodded and Zack ran down the steps and hopped over the barricade that separated the audience and the ring In the situation it was best to not keep anyone waiting. Once he stood face to face with her, he started to sweat nervously. Was she angry at him and finally taking her revenge? But when he looked at her closely he could see a different expression on her face. Was she having fun with him? He didn't know what to do. There's no way he could go all out. But from what he observed shit can take hits and hit—hard. 

The bell rang and Tifa took the initiative. Or so he thought. She used a combination of feigning, dodging and blocking attacks. She was not trying to get the first hits in. She took this seriously. She was reading him. It's too soon for her to know his fighting prowess. Zack thought. But he decided he would indulge her. He could give her a sneak peak of his skills... As they exchanged blow for blow he knew that she was capable of unleashing quick and powerful attacks. Zack was in a tight spot. He knew Tifa is very capable of wrecking him. But he also did not want to harm her in anyway. As he calculated on what actions to take while dodging her he landed clumsily and as he stumbled, before he saw the ground he saw stars. She had completely taken advantage of his stumble, spun on her heel and kicked him square in the face. It was an elegant and powerful move. Time seemed to move slowly from when he was hit to when he fell, only returning to normal once the referee made his three count. 

He watched as the referee raise Tifa's hand to signify her the victor while he rubbed his chin in awe. Tifa offered him her hand and then taking his hand in hers raised his arm along hers. 

When it was all over, inside the fighter's room, Tifa patched up Zack. 

“It's amazing that you aren't hurt anywhere...” Zack said with a wince. 

“To be honest... I definitely have some cuts and bruises. I might feel it tomorrow,” Tifa responded casually. 

“Shall I take a look?”

Tifa waved him off. 

“Well then, let's get outta here and get some fresh air.” 

Tifa nodded in agreement. 

“How about somewhere high up?” 

Tifa shrugged but agreed. It was about the third time they were walking. This time, Zack was pretty quiet. Tifa found it still a little difficult to start conversations. 

“The highest place here is probably the watch tower,” she suggested after a while. Ah yes, it was a building that was tall enough so that they could scope out trouble, mostly to take care of monster problems before they get out of hand. She had been up there enough to patrol, and the breeze was really nice. Zack took her lead and followed along with her suggestion.

“Why are you so quiet?” Tifa asked him as they made their way up the tower. 

“I am still trying to gather my self. If you don't mind me saying—that was quite literally kick ass!” 

“You sure you weren't going easy on me? I'm tough you know!” 

“I watched you the entire time. You don't have to tell me. And again, you did just beat my ass!” 

Tifa chuckled. Zack's eyes widened, and his mouth fell agape. At that moment she really was sparkling. 

“Try harder next time~” She sang. 

“Next time? Are you inviting me for another beat down?” 

“Oh...” She didn't seem to realize what she was saying. 

Zack closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“The breeze is really nice up here.” 

“I agree,” Tifa said, doing the same thing as Zack. 

“Hey, give me your hands,” Zack said suddenly, “C'mon palms up!” 

Tifa raised an eye brow, and took a small step away from him. 

“It's nothing weird, promise.” 

She reluctantly stretched her arms towards him, and presented him her palms. He smiled at her and told her to wait as he fumbled inside one of his pockets pulling out a small wrapper that contained a ring with a large stone. 

“It's candy!” Zack announced, with such pride. 

“E-eh?” 

“Just take it as a reminder that I owe you a meal cooked by me!” 

Oh. He hadn't forgotten about that. She glanced from the candy to him and back at the candy. What a big kid. 

“And since you challenged me, I suppose that means we will be seeing each other more than I expected we would.” 

Tifa could only nod. She didn't really know what the future had in store for them. But she could feel he meant his words and well... she did want a rematch. 

“It's so nice here... feels like we're forgetting something...” Tifa mentioned, gripping the rails as she looked over Sector 7. 

A pause then... Both her and Zack looked at each other.

“Game night!” they both yelled simultaneously. 

Another beat. Then they laughed together. 

“Oh, who cares. They're all grown up, right?” Tifa asked in a mock baby voice. 

“Yeah, they'll be juuust fine!” Zack followed, his voice assuring. 

With Aerith and Cloud there... Tifa was sure the bar would still be at least standing in one piece.  
On the other hand... What if... She shuddered as strange thoughts entered her mind. 

“We can go if you're worried.” 

“I think... I'd like to stay here just a little longer. What about you? Are you worried?” 

“Nah. I like it here just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is here my first Zifa fanfic. I had an idea and rolled with it. There were some areas that I had to overcome but mostly the story seemed to come to me. I think it's an overall fun piece to write and I think it will also be the same in reading.   
> I really like the two and the dynamic their personalities could have and I hope to write even more in the future.


End file.
